


The Chariot - Gift

by RedOrchid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: Fanart gift for "The Chariot" by bumblebeesknees.





	The Chariot - Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bumblebeesknees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeesknees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Chariot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542952) by [bumblebeesknees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeesknees/pseuds/bumblebeesknees). 



> So, I read The Chariot by bumblebeesknees today and a) loved it, b) got super inspired to make fanart for it. Seriously, this is one amazing fic, and you should all go read it right now. :DDD
> 
> Shadowhunters runes used for this manip are: courage in combat, perseverance, strength and fearless.

  


_“The chariot,” says Magnus, tapping the face of the archetype. A smile is tugging at his mouth. “I always did think this best represented you. Bold and fearless and determined. The drive to change the world, despite the challenges you encounter along the way.”_  
\-- _The Chariot_ by bumblebeesknees


End file.
